Fluttering Feelings Continued
by Astrolady
Summary: It's a continuance to "Fluttering Feelings" By Ssamba. Read her Manhwa to fully understand this story. This is just what I want to see happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Fluttering Feelings Fan-Fic**

Introduction

The story I'm about to tell is a continuance to the Manhwa by Ssamba "Fluttering Feelings". Do to health issues she is currently unable to continue the story, hopefully she does finish it one day. This is my attempt to continue that story. I'm fascinated and obsessed with Seol-a and Kim No-rae's relationship. It's such a cute pairing and I cant wait any longer. I don't own the characters it's all Ssamba. I'm just a fan that loves her work. I unfortunately can't draw (I wish), but there are plenty of good images by other fans to give you guys an idea or image of what I'm trying to express. Anyways please forgive me if it's not the best, just what I want to see happen. I suggest reading "Fluttering Feelings" first, to better understand the story. Plus Ssamba is much more creative. I already have a few other chapters, I just need to proof read them. So more to come. Open to ideas, so please leave me suggestions and I might incorporate them.

[] - Movements

{} - Thoughts not spoken out loud

() - Other stuff

 **Chapter 69 (1)**

Kim No-Rae and Baek Seol-A are strolling along together giggling and laughing hand in hand on the University campus. At the distance Sung-Pyo is looking their way.

Sung-Pyo (SP) - They seem very close

Friend - Who?

SP - No-Rae and "THAT" girl

Friend - No-rae? What? Where? [looks in his direction] Woah! Thats Baek Seol-A!

SP - You know her?!

Friend - Who doesn't? She is the TOP student in the Business Administration department, besides being a total hottie. I cant believe you've never heard about her. I didn't know No-Rae was friends with her. Maybe she can introduce us, I've always wanted to talk with Seol-a but she seems unapproachable. Although she looks really easy going right now.

SP - What else do you know about her? She doesn't look like the type of friend No-rae would get along with.

Friend - That's true, From what I heard she's dated many guys from her major. I've also heard that she has been seen with the professors, Now that I remember there was also a fight last year at her place between two of her lovers. Apparently she was caught cheating or something.

SP - Really?! All that! {I don't have a good feeling about her}

(Later that day, in the Library No-Rae is sitting there looking over some school work, but also waiting for Seol-a's class to be over so they can leave together)

No-Rae - { I cant wait to see Seol-a...}

SP - Hey No-rae, Im so glad I found you

No-rae - Huh? (was lost in thought thinking of what Seol-a and she could do later) Oh! Hey Sung-Pyo oppa

SP- I'm glad I saw you before you left, I was wondering if you weren't busy later maybe we could go eat at XX restaurant? I remember how much you liked their Samgyeopsal.

No-rae - Samgyeopsal?! (she really really liked it) I'm sorry but I'm meeting a friend in a bit. {I wonder if Seol-a likes Samgyeopsal? I need to take her some time.}

SP - oh. How about tomorrow?

No-rae - I'm sorry but I promised a friend I would go with them shopping.

SP - {I wonder if it's THAT girl} How about this weekend? Are you free this weekend?

No-rae - {I was going to ask Seol-a if she wanted to go see that new movie, but I guess I can ask her some other day. Plus Sung-Pyo is being very persistent. I have to thank him properly for carrying me home the other day} I'm not doing anything this weekend.

SP - {YES!} Alright, we could even go see a new movie? I've been interested in seeing one that's coming out this weekend, if it's OK with you.

No-rae - Is it XX?

SP - YEA!

No-rea - I was thinking of going to see it too!

SP - Then that's great, I'm glad we still think alike.

No-rae - yea I guess.

SP - Then I'll leave you to continue with your work. See you this weekend.

Just then Seol-a shows up, and sees Sung-pyo leave

Seol-a - {what now} (she thinks annoyed)

Seol-a - what did HE want? (with a bit of a demanding voice)

No-rae - Seol-a! (happy to see her), SP just wanted to see if I wanted to go eat with him today.

Seol-a - What did you say?

No-rae - No, that I was waiting for a friend of course

Seol-a - {good, what is he thinking} Did you want to go?

No-rae - what? {samgyeopsal} No of course not I want to be with you {I don't think she heard}..we had planned to hang out after class. Anyways lets go, I'm done here too.


	2. Chapter 2

Seol-a, No-rae, and Kkyeong are at the Mall doing some shopping. Mostly Seol-a and Kkyeong are going crazy lol.

Kkyeong - Hey lets go into XX store they have really cute clothes.

Seol-a - Really?! Lets go

(Seol-a and Kkyeong cheer)

Once in the store.

Seol-a - No-rae what do you think of this dress, do you want to see how I look in it? Help me try it on

Kkyeong - That dress is soo you! I'm sure everything you try on will look good though.

No-rae - You need my help?! Umm… I don't know

Seol-a - Come on, don't be shy (drags No-rae to fitting room)

Once in there, No-rae is blushing and looking the other way while Seol-a is undressing

Seol-a - {She is so cute when shes timid} Don't you think I have an amazing body

No-rae turns her way slowly. Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump her heart starts to race

No-rae - {oh no, I can't stop looking, she has an amazing body. I mean I figured but WOW} Yea.. (she says it bashfully)

Seol-a - (Ba-dump, ba-dump) {her gaze, I'm starting to feel warm} Is that all your going to say

No-rae - Well.. It's amazing (ba-dump, ba-dump)

Seol-a - {Oh no, is it getting hot in here}

(Actually both of their bodies are warming up, hence the fitting room feeling hotter)

Seol-a hurrys to put on the dress (now she feels shy) breaking No-raes gaze

No-rae - {I couldn't stop staring at her, I hope she didn't notice}

Seol-a - Can you help me with the the zipper

No-rae turns her way again, this time Seol-a has her bare back to her.

Her hands are trembling slightly as she reaches for the zipper, her heart is racing faster and faster.

No-rae - {I can feel the warmth of her body even without touching her. her skin looks so smooth. I feel like….} Done.

Seol-a turns around, they are standing really close to each other (Like that one time on the train). They look at each other, with intensity and desire.

Seol-a - {This feels familiar} - No-rae

No-rae's hand begins to move towards Seol-a's body

Just then, Kkyeong pokes her head through the curtain of the fitting room

Kkyeong - how's it going in here, OMG that looks so good on you!

Both Seol-a and No-rae break free of their gaze and take a few steps back from each other looking flustered. No-rae steps out

Kkyeong - What's wrong?

Seol-a - You scared us, that's all {WHAT THE HECK!}

No-rae - {what was I about to do, I have to control myself}

Seol-a ended buying the dress.

Once they were out the store, and after passing a few shops.

Kkyeong - Kim Song, are you not going to buy anything cute to wear this weekend for your date?

Seol-a froze

Seol-a - What?! Did you say date?

No-rae - I already told you it's not a date! I just want to thank him for the other day, that's all.

Soel-a - Are you talking about..

Kkyeong - Sung-pyo Oppa asked her on a date this weekend! Can you believe it! They really loved each other you know, and No-rae has never dated anyone again. I think something good is going to happen this weekend

Dread started befalling Seol-a, her head started filling with questions.

Kkyeong - Come on, you guys were perfect together. I really thought you guys where end game.

No-rae - IT'S NOT A DATE!

Kkyeong - Ok, Ok calm down sheesh

Seol-a - {why didn't No-rae tell me, what's happening} (a few minutes later) I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm going to head home now.

No-rae - What!? Do you want to sit down a bit

Seol-a - (feeling annoyed) No I just have a headache. I'll feel better after I lay down for a bit at home.

No-rae - Do you want me to come with you?

Seol-a - No (said it coldly), see you guys later

No-rae watches Soel-a disappear into the crowd

Kkyeong - she seemed upset, right?

Back at Soel-a's place

Soel-a - What the heck! Why did she not tell me! Why! She doesn't need to go on a date with him just to thank him. I mean she said it wasn't a date, but come on you can smell that guy's intentions from a mile away. Plus she called and thanked him. It's not fair.

Ring, Ring, Ring her phone started to ring, it's No-rae

Seol-a - What does she want, I'm not answering

1 minute later Ring, Ring, Ring 5 min later Ring, Ring 10 min later Ring Ring

Seol-a - {nope not answering}

20 minutes later. Knock, Knock, Knock (somebody at the door)

Seol-a - Don't tell me [goes to door]

It's No-rae with a worried look on her face.

No-rae - Are you ok? Why didn't you answer my calls? I thought maybe something happened to you

Seol-a - (annoyed) You can see I'm fine, so now you can leave

No-rae - Are you mad? Did something happen?

Seol-a - Did something happen?! Are you serious? WHY didn't you tell me about your date or whatever it is with Sung-Pyo?! Why only tell Kkyeong? WHY NOT ME?!

No rae had never seen Seol-a this upset

No-rae - I'm sorry I just didn't think it mattered and I didn't tell Kkyeong. She found out through Sung-pyo.

Seol-a - It's someone who you loved how does that not matter?

No-rae - But I don't any more.

Seol-a - Then why go out with him?

No-rae - He insisted, I felt bad saying no?

Seol-a - Can't you see that he wants more? I think he wants to get back together with you!

No-rae - I told you I'm over him! I know he doesn't mean any bad.

There was a pause

Seol-a - Then let me tag along. if it's not a date then I want to go too

No-rae was surprised

No-rae - {well I did want to show Seol-a that new movie} Yea I don't see any problem

Seol-a - {Yes!} Alright then (Secretly pleased with herself)


	3. Chapter 3

Sung-pyo is waiting outside the movie theater, that's where they agreed to meet up. He is looking quite handsome, trying to give it his all.

Sung-Pyo - {man I'm soo happy, and nerves. Just like the first time}

Just then he hears a familiar voice behind him

No-rae - Hey, Sung-Pyo Oppa

He turns, and there she is looking cute and innocent. With so much excitement in seeing her he didn't notice Seol-a.

No-rae - I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend with me

Seol-a - (sort of serious voice, trying to intimidate without being too obvious) Hello. Sung-pyo is it? Nice to finally meet you in better circumstances. We didn't introduce our-self last time, I'm Seol-a, No-rae's close friend.

Sung-Pyo was thrown off by this, He really wanted it to be just the two.

SP - Oh {Not HER}, hello. Nice to meet you again. I'm sorry if I'm surprised... I just thought… That it would be us No-rae. I only bought two tickets.

Seol-a - No worries, I can buy my own. Do you want to come with me No-rae, to the ticket booth. {No way in hell am I leaving them alone together}

No-rae - Yea. we'll be right back Oppa.

SP - {I just wanted it to be us two} (Feels sad, watches them walk of together to the ticket booth)

Once inside, all three take a seat with No-rae seating in the middle. There definitely is some tense atmosphere around them.

SP- {Man I don't like that girls smile, seems forced} (not his imagination)

Seol-a - {He was so surprised to see me, I knew he had other intentions. Hah! foiled your plans!}

No-rae - {I can't wait to see the movie} (Clueless, lol)

No-rae and Seol-a are sharing popcorn. Each time they reach for some at the same time and their hands graze ever so lightly, they cant help but share a gaze and blush. Their bodies heating up with every gaze. Sung-pyo notices their exchanging gaze.

Sung-Pyo - {I feel awkward, It must be my imagination}

After the movie

No-rae - That was a good movie, did you guys like it?

Sung-pyo - Yea, I really liked the message. What did you think of the actors

No-rae - They were really good, especially XX he almost made me cry.

Sung-pyo - Do you remember when we went to see XX, he was good there too. You definitely cried that time. You looked so cute. You were inconsolable that time. You wanted me to hug you for the rest of the night.

No-rae - (feeling shy) yea, don't remind me (looks over towards Seol-a) How about you Seol-a did you like it?

What he just said, really bugged Seol-a.

Seol-a - It was good, but I liked when the girl told that guy off because he kept on insisting and didn't want to leave her alone. Some guys just cant take a hint. (totally a jab at Sung-pyo)

No-rae - Poor guy, I felt bad for him

SP - I understood him, He wanted to make sure he did everything he could, made sure there would be no regrets.

Seol-a - Well, sometimes it's just too late

SP - It's never too late to fight for what you love.

No-rae - { They were really into the movie} (clueless again) Hey, how about I invite you guys something to eat?!

At a restaurant near by.

No-rae - I really like this place, it's soo good! (Thinks all food joints are great)

SP - Yea I remember this place, haven't been here in a while. We used to come here all the time.

Seol-a - {Why did we have to come to one of "their" places}

SP - Do you remember that this was where we came for our first date.

No-rae - Oh yea, I had forgotten. This was also where you ended it.

SP - {Feeling hurt}

Seol-a - {lol, good one}

SP - You know, that was the most painful thing I ever had to do. Let go of you. Ill never forgive myself for hurting you. If I could go back….

No-rae - There is no need to remember the past. What's done is done, and life keeps going. I told you, Im ok now.

Seol-a - {He never deserved her. My poor No-rae (looking at her)}

SP - I just want you….

Seol-a - SHE SAID SHE DOESNT WANT TO HEAR IT (annoyed) {this guy}

SP - (surprised) {Why did she have to be here}

There was some awkward silence

No-rae - I agreed to come with you tonight Oppa, because I wanted to thank you for the other night.

SP - {That's the only reason?} (feeling bummed out) There is no reason to thank me, Especially after what I did. You should know that Ill be there if you ever need it.

Seol-a - There is no need for that, she has me… and Hwang Hye-Gyeong & Hee-jin

SP- I'm sure, Just know that you can count on me too No-rae. That's all

No-rae - Thanks

Seol-a - {This guy, really grinds my gears. I know what he is trying to do. He wants to be back in her life. Well I wont allow it}

Once dinner was over, they head to the train station.

SP - Thanks for dinner No-rae. I hope we can do this again, I really had fun. [Leans in to hug No-rae] (whispers to her) _remember Ill always be around if you need me_. [pulls away]. It was nice meeting you Seol-a. [Heads towards departing train]

Seol-a - Does he think he can just come back into your life like nothings happened. What is he thinking?!

No-rae is lost in thought, she didn't hear her. She is remembering all the great times she had with Sung-Pyo, and how it all ended.

Seol-a - No-rae?... NO-RAE?!

No-rae - Huh?

Seol-a - Are you Ok? I don't think it was the best idea to hang out with him like this, don't you think?

No-rae - I think your right…. But…

Seol-a - But what?

No-rae - … Nothing.

Seol-a stares at No-rae

Seol-a - {I wish I knew what was going on in your head} [takes No-rae's hand] Come on let's go home.

No-rae - [Looks at their hands, holds it harder, then looks up at Seol-a's smiling face. Instantly forgets all her sad thoughts] Yea, lets go.


	4. Chapter 4

No-rae is eating lunch alone in the University's cafeteria. Seol-a went to visit her mom, she hasn't been to her mom's home for a while now. They are texting each other though.

Seol-a: I wish you would have come with me so you could meet my family

No-rae: Yea, I really want to meet them, It's my fault for taking extra classes I don't even need :(

Seol-a: Just try your best so we can graduate together ok ^^

...what are you doing right now, don't tell me eating .

No-rae: You know me so well ;)

…. Call me when you get back k-

Seo-a: K-

No-rae - {I miss her}

Sung-pyo - Hey No-rae!

No-rae - (surprised) Hey oppa

Sung-pyo - strange seeing you eating alone. Where's your friend?

No-rae - ….You mean Seol-a? She went to see her family.

SP - Oh.. It's just you guys seem to always be together

No-rae - really?

Sung-pyo - Do you mind if I join you?

No-rae - Um...No go ahead. Why are you eating at the university cafeteria?

SP - That's right, I didn't have a chance to tell you the other night, but I'm back in school. I'm done with my military service. I'm here to stay [looks over at No-rae to see her expression] (blank, she is always hard to read)

SP - We will be seeing each other more often… Do you mind?

No-rae - No, I'm glad your back at school again. [smiles innocently at him]

SP - {How could I have ever let her go, I'm such a fool} No-rae….

No-rae - ?[look's him straight in the eyes]

SP - Umm…(ba-dump, ba-dump, her stare still makes his heart race) I know I have no right to say this after I was the one who ended it, but {It's now or never} I still have strong feelings for you [looks her straight in the eyes]

No-rae - umm…(shocked)

SP- Let me finish, please. I wasn't expecting this, I swear. But every time I see you I get this really strong overwhelming feeling to hold you and never let you go. I can't be the only one feeling this way, what we had was amazing and beautiful. There is not one day that goes by that I don't think of you since I saw you again.

No-rae - I can't… hear this… why are you saying all this NOW. Why did you wait so long.

SP - I regret leaving you the very moment it happened. I came back to see you not long after breaking it of, but Hye-Gyeong told me you had left to Australia, and to not bother. She was really mad at me too. Please believe me, I hate myself for what I did. I thought that all this time helped me forget you but I was lying to myself, as soon as I saw you again all that love came flowing back.

No-rae - (Angry and hurt) She never said anything! You know I was completely broken after we were over, I left to Australia because of you! I promised myself I would never let that happen again. I can't...

SP - Please No-rae, don't push me away from your life. (tears are flowing down his face)

No-rae - (more calmed){he looks so innocent, I hate to see him cry. It hurts me too} I can't lie, when I saw you my heart ached. I'm not sure why myself. I loved you so much, and you were so important to me. I missed you for a long time, and every-time I see you I'm reminded of all the good times we had together, but (remembers Seol-a's smiling face) there is someone else who is taking over my heart. Even though it's impossible to be with this person, they are slowly making me get over you.

Sung-pyo - WHO?! (surprised) If it's impossible to be with them then why hurt yourself like that

No-rae - They don't see me the same way, it's a one sided feeling. But I'm selfish and even if they don't feel the same way I want to always be with them.

SP - {who can be doing that to her} If you are selfish then I also want to be selfish. I too want to be with you. Even if you no longer love me. Give me a chance, maybe I can help you get over that person. If you have any feelings for me and you said that when you saw me you felt something even if it was small, then there is a chance that I can make you forget that person, and love me again. Please No-rae at least allow me that.

No-rae - …..{he may be right} Let me think about it. Now it's me who doesn't want to hurt you. Give me some time.

SP- yea, of course. Take all the time you need. Can I walk you home today? Please

No-rae - … OK

Sung-pyo and No-rae are walking together, neither of them are talking. It's awkward.

SP - I sense the feeling that you want to be left alone?

No-rae - It's just a lot to take in. Maybe it's not the best idea to do this

SP - NO, don't think like that. I promise I will try my best. If you want I won't say anything just let me walk besides you, that's all.

No-rae - …..

They arrive at No-rae's apartment building.

SP - Thanks.

No-rae - for what?

SP - for listening to me, and not just telling to go away. I know that that's already a step in the right direction.

No-rae - Yea.. {I understand you, that's all} See you around at school Oppa

SP - {I'll give it my all, I wont lose you again}


	5. Chapter 5

No-rae is pacing back and forth at her apartment. Really thinking hard about what Sung-Pyo proposed.

No-rae - {What should I do, it's not fair to do that to SP. This is not the way to do it. Use him to forget Seol-a. But what is it that I want to happen between me a Seol-a. What exactly to I feel for her. Why did he have to say all those I still feel something strong for SP, I think, I mean I loved him so much I felt horrible after he left. Aughhh! I hate this} (Falls asleep from too much overthinking)

She is awoken a few hours later by the buzz of her phone. It's a message from Seol-a.

Seol-a: Hey i'm back, I'm going over to your place. Be there in a few

They are now in No-rae's place, Seol-a is telling her how her day went and all the shopping she did with her mom. No-rae is just looking at her observing her.

No-rae - {what is is that I want… just listening to you makes me extremely happy. I never want to scare you off}

Seol-a - What's wrong? You've been really quite?

No-rae - ...{Should I tell her what Sung-pyo said?} It's nothing. It's just you look so cute when you get all excited (she smiles at her)

Seol-a begins to blush.

Seol-a - Perhaps I should get excited more often, to receive No-rae compliments.

This time it was No-rae that blushed.

No-rae - {I need to tell her} (She remembered how upset she got when she didn't tell her about Sung-pyo last time) I saw Sung-pyo today.

Seol-a - What?! He seems to be around a lot (really bothered by this), isn't he supposed to be in the military or something.

No-rae - He was discharged already.

Seol-a - Well what did he want this time?

No-rae - umm…

Seol-a - {I have a bad feeling}

No-rae - He told me he still has feelings for me...and…. That if I could give him a second chance.

Seol-a - {NO! NO! NO!} What did you say?!

No-rae - … I told him that I would think about it

Seol-a - BUT YOU SAID YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR HIM! What's to think?! What's changed?!

No-rae - Nothing… it's just…. I loved him so much… I would have waited for him if he had asked me. I'm so confused, please I just need a friend.

Seol-a is in complete shock, but her friend is right. That's all they are is friends. She has no right to be mad. All she can do is hug her friend and swallow her pain.

Seol-a is back at her place. As soon as she closes the door behind her tears start flowing down her face.

Seol-a - {No, Why did this have to happen. Why did he have to show up again? WHY! I can't go on like this it hurts too much!}

Seol-a cries for the rest of the night.

Class is about to begin No-rae and Kkyeong are already there but Seol-a hasn't showed up.

Kkyeong - How unusual, Seol-a has never missed class. Did she sleep in or something?

No-rae - {where is she? I haven't heard from her since that night} She is not answering my messages, or calls.

Kkyeong - Did you guys get into a fight?

No-rae - No, I'm not sure what's going on with her. I'll go see her after classes are over. {Is she sick} (she is feeling really worried)

As soon as classes are over No-rae waits no time in heading towards Seol-a's place.

Seol-a is not feeling good at all, what No-rae told her the other night completely broke her heart.

Seol-a - {the fact that she is thinking about getting back with that jerk means she still likes him, even though she had said she didn't. I can't see her right now, I feel like I'll break down again.}

She looks out her window.

Seol-a - She should be coming home soon, her classes are done for today.

Just then she sees Sung-Pyo across the way. At the entrance to No-rae's Building.

Seol-a - {Does he ever leave her alone. He pisses me off so bad!}

Suddenly No-rae appears from around the corner.

Seol-a - {She looks surprised to see him, I wish I could hear what they are talking about.}

Just then Sung-Pyo kisses No-rae.

Seol-a - WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IS HE DOING!

Seol-a begins to clench her hands and shake in fury. She can no longer look out the window and see what is happening below. Her head begins to spin, she doesn't know what to do. She definitely doesn't want to see that shit.

No-rae pushes Sung-pyo away after the initial shock of being kissed.

No-rae - Why did you do that all of a sudden?!

Sung-pyo - I'm sorry, I just couldn't contain myself. I'm so sorry It won't happen again, unless you want to I promise. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me No-rae!

No-rae - I told you I need time to think. This is not giving me time. Please leave!

SP - I'm sorry, I'm so sorry

Sung-pyo leaves, and No-rae is left there dumbfounded. Just then she remembers that she needs to see if Seol-a is Ok.


	6. Chapter 6

R.I.P Ssamba

Sorry for short chapter, will post chapter 7 this Friday.

 **Chapter 6**

No-rae is at her place. She knocked at Seol-a's apartment several times but there was no answer. She has been trying to call her but there is no answer there either. Now she is really starting to get worried.

No-rae - Where could she be at? Should I call the police? OH... I'll call Ji-hwan Oppa, maybe he knows where she is?

On the phone:

Ji-hwan - Hey No-rae! Nice to hear from you! How are you?

No-rae - Hello Oppa, I'm doing good thanks. I was calling you to see if you have heard from Seol-a? It's just I can't get in touch with her. I've called her several times, and she doesn't answer my texts either. She is also not at home. I'm just very worried about her, she didn't show up for class today either. I don't know what to do?

Ji-hwan - That does sound worrisome. Didn't show up to class, wow that's unlike her. Let me try calling her maybe I have better luck. I'll give you a call back as soon as I get a hold of her.

No-rae - Yes, please do. Thanks Oppa. Bye

Ji-hwan - Hmm… I wonder what's happening between them. Knowing Seol-a she must be mad at her.

Seol-a never left home she is still there, but is heart broken. She doesn't want to see No-rae, or talk with her at this moment. Just then she hears another knock at her door.

Seol-a - {Not again}

Ji-hwan - SEOL-A! OPEN UP! COME ON! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, SO DON'T IGNORE ME!

KNOCK! KNOCK! A little louder this time

Seol-a goes to open the door before the neighbors complain of the loud bangs.

Seol-a - What do you want?!

Ji-hwan - That's no way to greet a friend. You look awful, are you ok. No-rae called me because she said she couldn't get ahold of you.

Seol-a - Well you can see that I'm ok

Ji-hwan - You don't look Ok at all, what happened. Are you and No-rae fighting?

Seol-a - It's none of your business

Ji-hwan - Well she called me to see where you were at, and you are right across from her so why don't you let her know.

Seol-a - She was busy with her boyfriend last time I saw her

Ji-hwan - {a boyfriend?} You should at least send her a message, she sounded really worried.

Seol-a - …..Ok, i'll send her a message. Can you leave please I want to be alone. Also don't tell No-rae I'm here ok.

Ji-hwan - I'm not too sure what is going on, but I wont tell her. Call me if you need anything. Sometimes it's good to cry it all out.

Seol-a: Ji-hwan said you were looking for me, I'm ok. I had something urgent to do.

No-rae: I was just worried when you didn't show up to class, and you were not answering my calls. I'm glad that you are ok. Are you busy later?

Seol-a: Yea, I'm meeting with a friend. I'm busy now so I'll see you at school

No-rae - {I'm glad she is ok. Why do I have this uneasy feeling though}

Seol-a - {I can't be mad at her, and ignore her like today it's not her fault. I also can't see her with THAT guy like that. I need to bury these feelings and be a friend, I don't know what I was thinking. That one day she would see me the same way I see her. I was just another close "friend" like Kkyeong. ….That's right she is really close with all her friends, I was mistaking it for something else. The only way to bury these feelings will be to step back, stop being so close like before. I have to accept that she will never see me the same way I see her, that I could never….feel her lips….. and warm breath with mine.} (She imagines herself in Sung-pyo's place kissing No-rae)

Seol-a looks towards her window sad and defeated.


	7. Chapter 7

_Writers Note:_

 _-Next chapter will be longer._

 _A huge misunderstanding this chapter, just to make it clear._

 _I want them to be together already, I'm driving myself crazy lol (Curse my love drama)-_

 **Chapter 7 (75)**

When No-rae arrives to class the next morning Seol-a is already there. No-rae's heart skips as soon as she spots her. She goes to sit next to her.

No-rae - Hey, I really mi-

Just then Kkyeong shows up

Kkyeong - Where were you yesterday Seol-a? Had us worried

Seol-a - Sorry to worry you. I had an emergency in the morning nothing bad, just somethings I had to take care off that's all.

Kkyeong - Well that's good

No-rae - I can hand you yesterdays notes

Seol-a - That won't be necessary I already asked someone else for the notes and I already talked to the professor this morning.

No-rae - ah..

Once class was over.

No-rae - (talking to Seol-a and Kkyeong) Should we have lunch in the university cafeteria today?

Kkyeong - Yeah, that sounds good

Seol-a - I can't, I need to catch up on a few other classes. But you guys should go on ahead.

No-rae - Are you not going to have any lunch? (worried)

Seol-a - I'll get something afterwards, I'll see you guys I need to get to my next class early. Bye

No-rae stares at her as she leaves.

No-rae - {She didn't meet my eyes once, It must be my imagination}

Kkyeong - Are you OK?

No-rae - Huh? Yea it's nothing. Lets go

During lunch No-rae and Kkyeong are enjoying their food when suddenly Sung-pyo appears.

Sung-pyo - Hey! Can I join you guys?

Kkyeong - Hey Oppa! Of course take a seat

No-rae - Hey (gives him a forced smile)

Kkyeong - So [looking at No-rae and SP], what is going on with you two? Don't think I don't notice things

Sung-pyo begins to smile and blush, and looks over at No-rae.

Sung-pyo - Well.. I don't know if No-rae has said anything but.. I want to be with her again (he looks down at his food bashfully)

Kkyeong - I figured, but why didn't you tell me anything Kim Song (No-rae's nickname)

No-rae - Sorry, It's just… I'm not sure yet

Kkyeong - Not sure of what?

No-rae - (She remembered what Sung-pyo said the other night) Did Oppa come to see you when I was in Australia?

Kkyeong - (surprised) .… Yea, I never told you because I didn't want you to get hurt again. He told me he regretted what he did.

Sung-pyo - I still do

Kkyeong - Look Oppa, you better be serious this time. I don't want to see her like that again. I told you last time, if you hurt her again you will feel my wrath

Sung-pyo - I promise I will never hurt her again. If she gives me a second chance I'll do everything and anything to have her love me again.

Kkyeong - Well then, I'll leave you guys to catch up.

No-rae - You don't need to leave! (Not really wanting to be left alone with SP)

Kkyeong - I do, you guys need to talk this through. Thirds a crowd. Tell me all about it later though.

Sung-pyo - Do you believe me now. You don't have to accept me just yet, I know that actions are the only way to proof my love.

No-rae - {He could be the only one to help me with these mixed feelings}

Seol-a just finished talking to one of her professors when she comes across Kkyeong.

Kkyeong - Hey!

Seol-a - No-rae not with you?

Kkyeong - No, but you won't believe it, our No-rae has a boyfriend.

As soon as Soel-a heard this her heart dropped. I mean she knew Sung-pyo was trying to get No-rae back but didn't expect No-rae to actually take him back.

Seol-a -(bothered) … I can't believe she would get together with him again

Kkyeong - I wasn't expecting it either, but they were inseparable when they were together and they were so in love.

Seol-a - I don't know how much he could love her if he already broke her heart once.

Kkyeong - I do believe he is sincere, and truly feels bad for leaving her

Seol-a is getting angrier and angrier. She cant continue hearing any of if. She excuses herself with Kkyeong, and walks away.

Kkyeong - ?


	8. Chapter 8

(I'm so glad you guys liked the story so far. That makes me work extra hard! Next chapter is coming out really good, I'm sure you'll love it; My favorite so far)

Seol-a - I need to distract myself, I can't continue driving myself crazy with all these thoughts. I need to go back to the old Seol-a. To who I was before I met No-rae. Before I became this one-of-a-kind idiot. That's right, I'll go to the club tonight.

She really went all out. She put on the most skimpy dress she owns, and really went all out on her make-up. She is going to be the envy of every girl in the club, and every guy would take a second look when she arrives.

Just like she wanted, she had every guys attention. Not that anyone special captured her attention, but there where a few really good looking guys. As the night progressed there was one guy in particular that really seemed to intimidate the rest of the guys and he managed to make himself noticed by Seol-a.

Mystery Man - Can't believe a girl as sexy as yourself came here alone, it can be dangerous with all these men.

Seol-a - I can handle myself, I don't need a cool Jang Geun Suk look alike to tell me what I should do.

Mystery Man - You think I'm cool haha (he really was)

Seol-a - You seem very into yourself

Mystery man - Well I can say the same to you, but I like it

They spent the rest of the night exchanging remarks, and drinking until Seol-a decided to invite him back to her place.

Once at her place, they begin to make out and make their way to Seol-a's bedroom. He removes his shirt and starts to undress Seol-a, when she stops him.

Seol-a - STOP, I'm sorry but I can't do this. Can you get off me

Mystery man - Come on, I know you want to. You brought me back to your place.

Seol-a - Yea, but it was a stupid mistake

Mystery man - Come on we were getting along so well. Your an attractive women, I'm an attractive man besides it feels like you have done this quite often.

Seol-a - That's besides the fact, I just don't want to. It feels wrong, so get off (she looks like she is bout to cry)

He gets off her, and sits himself next to her.

Mystery man - Why? You have a boyfriend or something?

Seol-a - No, but there is someone I'm interested in and I can't stop thinking of them right now. (Her voice sounds cracked and her eyes are beginning to water)

Mystery man - Do they not feel the same way about you?

Seol-a - I don't think so, they only see me as a friend.

Mystery man - What type of idiot wouldn't be interested in you

Seol-a - Don't call them an idiot! It's just they are back with an ex

Mystery man - Then I don't see why we can't fool around, it's their loss

Seol-a - If you keep on insisting I'll need you to leave!

Mystery man - I'm sorry, It's just your really beautiful and it's hard to not want to kiss you.

Seol-a - I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I don't even know you. I had a little too much to drink I think (speaking is becoming harder, because she is trying to hold back tears)

Mystery man - I'm usually not the type to chit-chat, with a girl I met at a club. Especially someone who I want to fool around with, but you really intrigue me.

Seol-a - We don't need to chit chat, you could leave

Mystery man - It sounds like you need someone to talk with. I can hear you out, I won't insist on doing anything anymore. I'm curious to hear more of you.

Seol-a - (She starts to cry, and doesn't hesitate to let it all out) I love her so much it hurts. I've never felt this strongly for anyone. Every-time I'm with her, even when we are doing nothing is incredible. Just one look and my heart can't contain itself. I want to be with her day and night, every second of everyday. I don't ever want to lose her, I don't care if that means that all we can ever be is friends.

Mystery Man - (a bit shocked at this revelation, although nothing new to him as he had gay friends. Not wanting to deter her he goes along) It sounds very serious, feelings like those can be destructive to oneself. Don't you think telling her will put an end to those types of feelings.

Seol-a - Didn't you hear me, I'm afraid of losing her! I don't ever want her to be disgusted by me. They mean so much.

Mystery man - I would like to tell you that distancing yourself from her would be best, but it seems too late in your case. Your too involved with her now.

Seol-a hides her face on his chest and cries even harder. She carries on this way for the rest of the night. All the mystery man can do is hold her and caress her. He has never seen a girl in such a vulnerable state. It truly breaks his heart, all he wants to do in that very moment is never let her go.

Mystery man - {I wonder who is the girl who has her in this state}

He drifts off to sleep, holding her and listening to her small shuddering breaths.

Seol-a wakes up the next morning with a bit of a headache. She is also confused and fuzzy on why exactly she is leaning on a stranger. Suddenly it all comes to her, and feels her stomach drops.

Seol-a - {OMG I drank way too much, why did I tell him all that}

Just then the mystery man begins stirring, and slowly opens his eyes.

Mystery man - Good morning beautiful

Seol-a - What are you still doing here?

Mystery man - Well that's not very nice, after I stayed to hear you out

Seol-a - I was drunk, so I was talking nonsense

Mystery man - I have never heard anyone speak so sincerely before

Seol-a - Thanks for not judging me, but you didn't have to stay

Mystery man - I'm no one to judge. You just fell asleep on me, I didn't want to wake you and I too ended up falling asleep. Not to worry i'll be leaving now. I do have one suggestion about your impossible love.

Seol-a - ?

Mystery Man - You need to tell her your feelings, if not you will continue hurting yourself and maybe even start resenting her.

The mystery man gets up of the bed and starts gathering his things. Seol-a starts to think of his words, it's true she is beginning to feel resentment towards No-rae. She doesn't want to feel that way, that's what happened between her and Yu-ji. That's exactly what she doesn't want to happen. The mystery man begins to head towards the door to leave, when Seol-a decides to walk down with him to see what more advice he can give her.

Seol-a - You know, I haven't told anyone of these feelings. I'm afraid

Mystery man - Afraid of what?

Seol-a - Well it's not like it's normal or accepted. My family would probably disinherit me and my friends might be weirded out by me

Mystery man - I can understand that, but living a lie can be far worst. Marrying someone you don't love just to please others can be awful and truly depressing. If they truly are your friends, then they will come around. They might just need some time to assimilate.

Seol-a - How are you so OK with this

Mystery man - I can't lie to you, I was a little surprised when you told me you liked a girl. That was just initially, after hearing you say how much you loved her, you didn't sound any different than any other love sick person. I also have a close gay friend who I care for dearly, and they opened my mind when they came out to me years ago. I will never judge anyone again for falling in love with someone of their same gender.

Seol-a - Thank you, I truly needed to hear your words. (They reach the front doors of the apartment complex)

Seol-a - This is embarrassing, but what is your name?

Mystery man - Hahaha, it's ok my name is Ye-jun

Seol-a - Ye-jun, thanks for hearing me out

Ye-jun - You're an interesting girl, if you ever want more advice just give me a call (he hands her his business card). If you ever just want to hang out I'm good at that too.

Ye-jun leans in towards Seol-a and gives her a light kiss on the lips.

Seol-a - Woah, why did you do that for?! (surprised)

Ye-jun - I'm sorry, promise I will never do that again. It's just after listening to you speak that way last night, it really moved something in me. I wanted to kiss you then too, but knew you were too upset. I know how you feel and don't expect anything. You truly are wonderful Seol-a.


	9. Chapter 9

I get what you guys say in the review, I know Seol-a wouldnt give up so easily. I had certain plans for the characters but maybe Ill take a different route. I don't know yet writing everything as it flows, then rereading it several times changing it till I'm happy. Anyways thanks for sticking around, and I hope you guys like this chapter.

No-rae couldn't sleep well that night, she felt restless. It really bothered her that she didn't speak to Seol-a properly the day before. She decides to go for a morning walk, maybe that could lighten her up. After the walk she could call Seol-a and maybe they can do something together. As she walks out of her building she spots Seol-a across coming out of her building as well, and notices she is not alone.

No-rae - {Who is that? It seems like he is leaving, did he spend the night?}

She sees when he kisses her.

No-rae - (Her heart sinks) {When did this happen? I can't breath}

She feels a knot swelling in her throat, it starts to feel dry. It's difficult to swallow. Her eyes swell up with tears, and her thoughts start to get cloudy.

No-rae goes back inside, completely forgetting the walk. Her thoughts stuck on the kiss she saw.

No-rae - What am I doing? I can't let it get to me this way. She is my friend, just a friend… Yea right…. She means more to me than just a friend. I have never cared who Kkyeong or Hee-jin kiss. Even just imagining Seol-a with anyone else upsets me. What am I supposed to do with these feelings, how can I make them go away. Maybe I should accept Sung-pyo's proposition after all. I know it's wrong to be with someone you don't love, I expressed those feelings to Jin-woo. I'd be a hypocrite if I took him back. I'd only be using him, I could hurt him far worse than he hurt me. Even though I told him my heart was with someone else, he didn't care. I tried distancing myself before, but that didn't work. I don't want to be apart from her anymore. I thought that just being close to her would be enough. I thought that I would be able to control this, but I was wrong. Why are you making me feel this way Seol-a, I hate thinking this way. What should I do? What should I do?

Seol-a had been ignoring No-rae because of Sung-pyo. She felt angry at her for accepting him back. All that was gone now, speaking with Ye-jun really made her see clearly. She needs to see how No-rae feels, and if they share the same feeling for one another before she confesses her feelings. But how? She doesn't want to lose No-rae's friendship either. Seol-a realizes she can't give up No-rae so easily. If No-rae doesn't want her the same way, then and only then will she give up.

Seol-a - I don't care what we do, I just want to see her today.

She decides to call her up.

(On Phone)

No-rae: Hey Seol-a

Seol-a : Do you have any plans today?

No-rae: No, why? Did you want something?(Not really talking enthusiastically)

Seol-a: {She sounds moody} Just asking to see if you wanted to hang out, just the two of us. You sound sick, are you OK?

No-rae: Not feeling too good, might be getting sick (Yea, lovesick)

Seol-a: …..Then I'm going over to take care of you

No-rae: You don't need to do that (Doesn't want Seol-a to see her in that state)

Seol-a: Have you eaten yet?

No-rae: I don't have much of an appetite

Seol-a: Then I'm going to make you something, and I'm not taking No's for an answer. The only way to get better is to keep your body strong. I'm coming over now. (Persistent)

No-rae: Really, don't come over. I just need to rest. You might get sick as well.

Seol-a: Then we will be sick together, see you in a bit.

She hangs up, gathers her things and makes her way to the convenience store to gather a couple of ingredients for a soup. Then heads to No-rae's place.

In the meantime, No-rae is hurrying up and cleaning her place up a bit (a bit of a messy girl lol). She looks herself in the mirror and is horrified when she notices how puffy her eyes are. All she can do is splash water on her face, to reduce a bit of the swelling. She goes to unlock her door, texts Seol-a that the door will be open, jumps into bed and throws the covers over herself to conceal her face. Her heart is racing in anticipation. Decides to pretend to be sleeping, that way Seol-a won't notice she is not sick.

No-rae - I shouldn't have lied (really hates lying)

Seol-a walks through the door excited to see No-rae. Then notices her curled up, and covered from head to toes under her sheets.

Seol-a- {She must really be sick}

She sets down the items she just bought, and walks over to No-rae's side. She sits down on her bed, and reaches over to uncover her face.

Seol-a - {She's sleeping}

She then decides to feel her temperature using her own forehead (just an excuse to get really close)

At this No-rae, who is just pretending to sleep starts to really heat up. Her heart starts racing and she begins to sweat from the sudden rush. (Being covered up when she is not really sick doesn't help her case)

Seol-a - Oh my, You feel really warm.

Seol-a goes to fetch a clean cloth and soaks it in cool water. She returns to No-rae's side and places it on her forehead.

Seol-a - This should bring down that fever.

Seol-a then lightly starts caressing No-rae's face, not wanting to wake her. She's unable to control herself, seeing No-rae's sleeping face so sweet and peaceful. No-rae doesn't dare move, not wanting to give herself away, but also not wanting Seol-a to stop. Seol-a begins to trace No-rae's eyebrows with one finger, ever so lightly. She makes her way down her nose slowly until she ends up on her lips. She starts to trace the outlines of No-rae's lips lightly, she removes her hand; pauses and brings it up to her own lips. Seol-a's heart starts to race, and imagines kissing No-rae. She can't stop herself.

Seol-a - {Just a small peck on the cheek won't hurt}

She removes the cloth form No-rae's head and begins to lean in, her face coming closer and closer to No-rae's.

No-rae can't handle it anymore, her heart feels like it's about to give out. She is afraid Seol-a will be able to hear it pounding away. Still pretending to be asleep, she begins to turn to the other side. In doing this, Seol-a accidentally kisses her lips instead of No-rare's cheek. There was a small electric shock when their lips touched, this brought Seol-a out of her spell.

Seol-a - {OMG, I don't think she felt it}

She touches her lips, still feeling the softness of No-rae.

Seol-a - {It was brief, but felt amazing.}

With a smile on her face she goes to the kitchen, and begins to prepare the soup. The whole time replaying the kiss over and over again in her head.

No-rae - {That was really soft. OMG! I THINK IT WAS HER LIPS, DID I JUST KISS HER! I'm sure it was her lips! (She is completely freaking out in silence lol) Is she weirded out? It was an accident, but why was she so close? Was she going to feel my temperature again? Argh! I wish I could see her face.}

No-rae wanted to get up so badly, but didn't dare to. Not after what happened.

No-rae - {She smelled sweet. My heart has never raced this fast, It's hard to control my breathing. I think I'm going to pass out. If I get up right now, I'm sure it would be weird. What should I do? What should I say?}

For the next 30 minutes she lays there, overthinking the whole situation. Suddenly she hears her apartment door open, hears steps going out and then the door closes. There is complete silence. She keeps still for a few more minutes, making sure Seol-a really left. She then jumps out of bed and looks out her window, and sees Seol-a going inside her apartment complex. She takes a deep breath and finally begins to calm down.

No-rae -...It smells delicious

She goes over to her counter to see what Seol-a made, there she finds a note along with the soup.

 _Make sure to eat all of it, so you can feel better. Even though you were asleep, I really enjoyed today. If you need anything call me and I'll be there right away. Let's do something fun when you do feel better OK._

 _XOXOXO_

 _Seol-a ;p_

No-rae rereads the note over and over again. All the stress she was feeling from the kiss suddenly goes away. She holds the note close to her heart and smiles happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not posting last week. Got a new job and has been harder to find time to write. Don't worry I will finish the story, I don't plan on dropping it. Ssamba's Fluttering Feelings has been one of my most favorite story lines. I want to see Seol-a's and No-rae's happily ever after. Thanks for all the love in the review sections! Really happy that you guys like it :)

 **Chapter 78 (10)**

The days that followed after the kiss where hard for No-rae and Seol-a. That kiss albeit small, made a huge impact of them. No matter where they were they couldn't stop stealing a quick glance at each other. Every now and then they would catch each other's eyes and blush.

One afternoon No-rae is seating in the library going over some work, when Seol-a comes up behind her and whispers in her ear.

Seol-a - Boo

Seol-a's voice made No-rae's ear turn red and hot, and send chills down her body.

Seol-a - Did I scare you?

No-rae - Yea (trying to sound relaxed)…. but I thought your classes where done for today?

Seol-a - They are but... I wanted to wait to go home together

No-rae - (She smiles, this made her really happy) I don't know how long I'll take, I'm stuck on this paper.

Seol-a - Really, maybe I can help

She sits next to No-rae, they are shoulder to shoulder so that they both can see what's on the paper. No-rae's heart begins to race. She can feel Seol-a's warmth, and smell her sweet aroma. It has become harder for her to concentrate on the paper in front of her. No-rae can't help but look at Seol-a, as she goes over her paper. She looks at her lips, as she reads the words on the paper softly. No-rae is entranced, and can't look away. Seol-a begins to feel No-rae's gaze, and looks over at her. They are now both staring at each other, and are reminded of the kiss. Their breaths become heavy, and their hearts begin to race faster. At that moment no one exist but them. Seol-a begins to inch forward, towards No-rae's lips. She wants this so bad. They are so close they can feel each other warm breath….

Kkyeong - What are you guys doing?

They get flustered, and look away from each other.

No-rae - (Not too convincing) Seol-a is just helping me with some school work

Seol-a - {Ahh! How frustrating, Not again}

Kkyeong - (Looks at them suspiciously) Uh Huh… (she sits opposite of them)

No-rae - I thought you were meeting with a guy after class?

Kkyeong - I was, but they said they had to finish a project. I thought maybe they would be here. I can never catch a break.

Seol-a - Don't worry, sometimes love comes in the most surprising way. (she looks over at No-rae)

No-rae - Yea, when you least expect it (she stares back at Seol-a)

Kkyeong - (she looks over at Seol-a) You sound like you have met someone. Come on don't be shy, tell us! (She looks over at No-rae) Did you know about this?

No-rea is intrigued, but all she can do is shrug

Seol-a - mmm…. Well there is someone I'm interested in, but don't know how to proceed (she looks from Kkyeong to No-rae)

They stare at each other a bit, until No-rae can no longer bare it and she looks away blushing.

Kkyeong - (she notices the exchange, but doesn't think too much of it) Don't tell me the great Seol-a is having trouble confessing. I'm sure whoever he is you won't be turned down. Come on your grade a material

Seol-a - It's a bit more complicated

Kkyeong - Well if you are having trouble getting a guy, then we don't stand a chance…. Oh I forgot No-rae already has a boyfriend.

No-rae - I don't!

Kkyeong - What about Sung-pyo Oppa, he seems really regretful.

No-rae - He does, but... I don't feel for him what I used to (she takes a quick look at Seol-a, who has a smile on her face)

Seol-a - He already had his chance and he blew it.

Kkyeong - Your right, but ...they looked so good for each other.

They talk for a while longer, until Kkyeong leaves.

Seol-a - What do you say we continue with your paper after we get a bite to eat?

No-rae's eyes light up

No-rae - YEA!


End file.
